Don't Go From Me
by CassiJump
Summary: Clifford senyum-senyum terus gara-gara Hiruma sang kekasih jarak jauhnya bakal datang! tapi takdir mengatakan lain, sesuatu terjadi diperjalanan!


**Don't Go From Me**

**Desclimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Pairing : ClifHiru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Yaoi/Boy x Boy/Male x Male! Pengolahan kata yang amatir, GAJE, kemungkinan Typo(s), dan kekurang-kurangan lainya ^^''**

Matahari Bersinar dengan teriknya di bawah lapangan persegi panjang itu, tetapi tidak membuat semangat-semangat atletik olahraga keras macam American Foutbal itu surut, malahan membuat semanga para atletik itu menanjak.

Yahh.. walau sebab sebenarnya karena melihat bangsawan mereka yang biasanya sedingin gunung salju itu tesenyum cerah mengalahkan cerahnya matahari siang itu. Oups.. ralat! Bukan hanya membuat semangat tetapi juga membuat dampak negative bagi orang-orang yang berada di sekita lapangan itu, tebukti dengan melihat para fans wanita maupun laki-laki yang sengaja menonton latihan rutin bangsawan itu bersimpah darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Kekacauan pun juga terjadi di lapangan itu sendiri, tidak ada yang mau latihan yang meyebapkan mata mereka teralihkan dari sang bangsawan, takut-takut senyum yang jarang itu tidak bias mereka lihat lagi. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan tetap saja mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menghambat aktivitas itu, sebenarnya bukannya tidak tahu, tapi tidak peduli! Amat sangat tidak peduli melihat efek yang terjadi karena senyumanya. Yang sekarang dia pedulikan hanya orang itu. Orang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Orang yang Cuma satu-satunya di dunia yang bias membuat dirinya, Bangsawan Clifford D'louis bisa tersenyum secerah ini.

Sedangkan di sudut lapangan laki-laki berkulit hitam yang mulai dari tadi hanya menatap cengok ke arah seniornya yang mulai dari tadi senyum-senyum itu mulai mendatangi seniornya yang lain yang sedang dikelilingi cewek-cewek seksi yang diyakini bukan dari universitas tempat mereka menempuh ilmu Notre Dame itu, orang terkuat di America,

" Ehh… anu.. senior Don, boleh Tanya? Itu.. tetntang ekspresi senior Clifford?" yang ditanya hanya meyunggingkan senyum maklum sambil meneguk minuman ber-akohol dari gelas yang ada di tanganya

"Pastinya karena orang yang sebentar lagi akan datang itu" laki-laki berkulit hitam itu hanya bias memajukan bibir tebalnya. Jawaban dari pria bertubuh besar itu terlalu semu untuk dicerna oleh otaknya yang memang berbanding jauh dengan kecepatan larinya

" Oran yang sebentar lagi akan datang?" laki-laki tercepat di America ini membeo kata-kata seniornya, berusaha mencerna siapa gerangan orang itu. Sungguh walau artis tercantik ataupun president negri ini, seniornya yang bernama Clifford D'louis ini tidak mungkin akan menanggapi! Apa lagi sampai senyum-senyum seperti itu!

"Oh… ayolah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Quarterback setan dari jepang itu?" mendengar kata Jepang laki-laki ini langsung mengerti. Jepang adalah Negara asal rivalnya tinggal, Sena kobayakawa, dan satu-satunya QB setan di situ hanya seorang, laki-laki pirang yang memang beberapa bulan ini menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan seniornya yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu juga

" Hiruma Yoichi"

-Di Dalam Pesawat-

Ternyata yang tesenyum seharian karena akan bertemu bukan hanya Clifford seorang saja, Iblis di siang hari ini pun tidak henti-hentinya meyunggingkan senyum manisnya sambil melihat kaca jendela yang ada di pesawat iru, pragawati-pragawatipun tidak henti-hentinya menawarinya minuman supaya bias melihat lebih jelas lagi senyum yang manis itu. Walaupun berakhir dengan tidak ada tanggapan dari orang bersangkutan.

Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa bibir yang meyunggingak senyum manis itu biasanya hanya bisa digunakan untuk meyeringai dan tertawa licik pasti mereka akan lebih berusaha lebih berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk biasa tetap menatapnya.

Hiruma hanya tetap melakukan aktivitasnya untuk tersenyum dan menatap jendela, berfikir kata apa yang tepat untuk memulai arugumen mereka setiap bertemu

'gredeg'

Lamunan Hiruma buyar karena getaran pesawat tadi, orang-orang yang mulai dari tadi tertidur, terbangun dan mulai mengeluarkan suara panic, memang getaran tadi terlalu keras untuk hanya karena diterpa angin biasa.

Hirumapun tidak bias meyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, sebagai seseorang yang selalu mengatur jalanya permainan di lapangan firasatnya yang mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk memang dibuktikan keakuratanya, tetapi untuk kali ini saja, hiruma tidak mau sama sekali mempercayai firasatnya itu.

-Cantine Univercitiy-

Sekarang lima bintang besar America itu sedang menikamtai makanan mereka masing-masing di meja cantine yang memang khusus diklaim jadi meja milik mereka, tapi istirahat siang itu sangat berbda tidak ada ocehan Panther atau kata-kata narsis dari Bud, yang ada hanya tatapan takjub atau melongo dari empat bintang amefuto itu.

'Mengerikan, laki-laki dari Jepang itu hebat banget sampai bisa ngebuat pangeran gunung es ini tersenyum non stop seharian' pikir mereka takjub, bayangkan saja orang yang selalu bermuka datar walau mendapatkan hal yang bisa membuat orang menangis bahagia sekarang senyam-senyum OOC hanya karena aka didatangi seseorang? Yahh.. walau memang orang itu kekasih jarak jauhnya sih..,huh! Mereka jadi bingung dengan cara apa merek berterima kasih kepada setan kuning itu.

'PRANG'

Pandanga mara di cantine itu langsung tertuju kearah meja Five Pentagram itu, lebih tepatnya kearah pecahan gaelas yang djatuhkan oleh Clifford

"Egh? Tuan Clifford bisa ceroboh juga,toh?" pikir mereka tak percaya sedangakan sang pelaku pemecah gelas itu hanya menatap pecahan kaca yang tergengang air itu.

DEG

'pe, perasaan apa ini?' tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah nama dihatinya saat itu

'Hiruma?'

"_Berita terkini, Pesawat dengan code E4563 jurusan America Las Vegas mengalami kecelakaan, dikabarka bewawat terjaruh ditangah perairan terakhir menuju benua America, tim peyelamtar masih berusaha mencari korban selamat.." _

Tidak ada yang menyadari beberapa detik ketika berita itu disiarkan pangeran mereka sudah berlari menuju lapangan parkir dengan perasaan yang paling dia benci itu, berharap kepada tuhan yang jarang dia hiraukan supaya sang terkasih bukan dalam keadaan yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Situasi di dalam cantine sudah seperti biasa acara berita tentang pesawat iru sedah usai, pecahan kaca yang disebapkan Clifford sudah mulai dibereskan oleh Clining Service yang ada di situ, tinggal empar orang yang bersama Clifford tadi yang kebingungan menghubungi sahabat mereka yang tiba-tiba hilang. Bukanya tidak tahu kenapa sahabta pirang mereka yang seharian ini senyum-senyum tiba-tiba menghilan setelah mendengar berita jatuhnya pesawat tadi, Panter yang memang memiliki kekurngan dalam berfikir pun tahu, presentasi kalau pesawat yang jatuh itu kemungkinan besar pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasih sahabat mereka!

"Ah! Sudah tersambung" teriak Bud yang sendari tadi berusaha menghubungi ponsel Clifford.

"Biar aku saja yang bicara" Budpun tidak berkutik kerika merebut ponselnya, bukan apa, kalau Bud yang bicara di saat genting seperti ini Clifford pasti langsung membuang ponselnya dan tidak mau mendegar kata-kta mereka lagi

"kalau tidak penting akan kumatikan sekarang juga" damprat Cliford ketika mengangkat ponselnya

"wow..wow.. tunggu dulu Clif.. sekarang aku Tanya kamu lagi di mana?"

"Tidak ada hubunganya denganmu"

"yah.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli walau kamu nekat mencari kekasihmu di perairan tempat jatuhnya pesa-"

"Jangan sembarangan! Itu tidak mungkin pesawatnya!" sergah Cliford sebelum Don mengakhiri prkataanya

"ckckck! Kedengaranya kamu sedang kacau Clif, dimana sifatmu yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan situasi itu? Cinta memang mengerikan" Cliford terdiam dan Don tidak suka seperti itu, Clifford D'lauis adalah seseorang yang terus menerjang ke depan. Berhenti bicara karena sedikt disinggung amat sangat bukan sifat Cliford sang bangsawan!

"Clif?'

"Aku menuju bandara yang seharusnya menjadi tempat take off pesawat yang jatuh itu "

'klik' dan selanjutnya hanya nada putus yang terdengar

"Bagaiman ?" Tantaka bertanya setelah mengembalikan lagi Hp itu ke Don

"Kita ke bandara sekarang"

-Di bandara-

Cliford tidak pernah menyesal memiliki kemampuan kecepatan lari yang di atas rata-rata walau tidak secepat Panter, dengan kaki itu dia melesat menuju tempat Informasi yang berada di bandara itu

"Aku mau tahu tentang pesawat yang jatuh itu" yang ditanya hanya melongo mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapanya

"Ah! Bukanya anda Clifford D'lauis pemain amefuto yang terkenal itu? Saya penggemar berat anda, bisakah anda menandatangani buku ini?" kata infomer itu sambil meyerahkan sebuah buku yang kelihatanya khusus tanda tangan

"AKU BILANG AKU MAU TAHU TENTANG PESAWAT YANG JATUH ITU!" applause untuk hiruma bukan hanya bisa membuat Cliford senyum-senym seharian tapi jug menunjukan emosi kemarahan Clifford hanya karena dia.

"A..ah.. benar maaf tuan. Tolong tunggu sebentar" akhirnya infomer perempuan itu mencari data dengan computer yang ada di depanya sambil tergagap-gagap "Em.. ini yang baru disampaikan oleh tim penyelamat dan menara pengawas, pesawat E4563 dari jepang bertujuan ke Las Vegas, pilot mengataka pada menara pengawas bahawa system mereka terjadi ke erroran dan sambungan komunikasi mati, setelah itu beberapa jam kemudian pesawat E4563 di temukan jatuh setengah tenggelam di pereairan dan-"

"korban"

"eh?"

"korban yang selmat di larikan di rumah sakit mana?"

"Eh? Ah! I,iya sebentar… Alpen Hospital tapi jaraknya dari sini sekitar 5 jam. Eh?" tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Cliford langsung lagi menuju mobilnya terpakir

'Bruk'

Lari Cliford terhenti ketika dia menabrak sesuat yang besar

"Don?"

TBC


End file.
